


[podfic] The Hound Pits Coffee Shop and Cocktail Parlour

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [16]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo Attano is a struggling actor working full time at the Hound Pits Coffee Shop and Cocktail Parlour to make ends meet. A wide range of colourful personages wander through his life, apparently for the sole purpose of making him more miserable, and that's even before the Outsider shows up.</p><p>Fifteen minutes late, and seeking coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Hound Pits Coffee Shop and Cocktail Parlour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hound Pits Coffee Shop and Cocktail Parlour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760804) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download Podbooks

[Podbook Part One](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour%20part%201.m4b) | 04:55:20 | 130 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook Part Two](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour%20part%202.m4b) | 07:44:27 | 204 MB  
  
### Download mp3s

[mp3 Part One](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour%20part%201.mp3) | 04:55:20 | 270 MB  
---|---|---  
[mp3 Part Two](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour/the%20Hound%20Pits%20Coffee%20Shop%20and%20Cocktail%20Parlour%20part%202.mp3) | 07:44:27 | 425 MB  
  
Hello All, and welcome to the Hound Pits Coffee Shop and Cocktail Parlour podfic! I'm posting this right now so NeverwinterThistle can recieve this on their birthday, but I still have a lot more to post, including mp3's and streaming nonsense. So, if you want that, stay tuned, it should be up as soon as I can get it uploaded!

This podfic was a labour of love, recording was finished in three days, editing in one, although I had to take a break for Purim in the middle because family and religious holidays wait for no podficcer, no matter how much you wish they would. This is perhaps the most fulfilling podfic that I've created so far, and I really enjoyed creating it very much. When it was over and done with, I wanted more, and that's a high (so high omg) compliment, considering that I'd just spent four days recording and editing the thing.

The music used in this podfic is from the Dishonored soundtrack. The intro is a piece from "Ambients", chapter intros are a selection from "Empress Death" and the music that I used at the end is the Main Theme.

I hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
